a very freaky Christmas
by Twinkletownmusicale
Summary: Gabriella thinks that her first Christmas with Troy will be very special untill something happens that causes Gabriella and her Mother to find another place to live in. will Gabriella still have that magical Christmas that she wanted to? please review!
1. The Fire

Christmas with the Boltons

Chapter 1

It all begins with the fire

On 15th of December at one o'clock in the morning everything lay still and quiet in Albuquerque New Mexico. It was a strange night because everything was unusually quiet, like they say calm before the storm. Not a single car was moving and the wind was not howling as you would usually expect it to on a winter night.

Amidst all this lay a seventeen year-old beautiful girl by the name Gabriella Montez. She was sound asleep snuggled up in her bed dreaming about all kinds of things that a girl would normally dream about. She did not have a clew that her life was about to change and that the Christmas that she had planned would never happen. There was a big surprise for her in store and the change would happen on this very night.

Suddenly Gabriella's mother Maria Montez burst through her daughter's bedroom door.

"Gabby, wake up now!" she shook her daughter awake. When Gabriella finally opened her eyes she saw her mother's face filled with worry and the voice that she used to awake her only daughter was frantic.

"Mom, what's wrong? I want to go back to sleep!" the young girl protested. However, suddenly she smelled smoke. "Why can I smell smoke?" she asked her mother starting to worry as well

"Because, Gabby, there is a fire. Someone must have set it to our house! I was going downstairs to get a drink of water, when I saw it. We have to grab what possessions we can and get out quickly! I will grab as many of your clothes as possible and you grab the things that are most valuable to you. Now hurry!" and with that the two women started running around Gabriella's room trying to gather as many things as possible. However, Maria just managed to get one outfit from Gabriella's closet when the fire spread through the door. Gabriella managed to save all her things that her boyfriend had given her, his Christmas presents and the photos she had of him. There was not mush time for either of them to save anything else because the fire was spreading further and further.

"How are we going to get out?" Maria started to panic. Suddenly Gabriella had an idea.

"We can use the tree that is by the balcony. Troy uses it all the time," Gabriella suggested, smiling briefly as she thought of Troy.

"Good idea, Gabby, come on." The two hurried over and Gabriella flung the French doors that led to her balcony open.

"Alright, Gabby, I will climb down first, then you throw me all of the things that we managed to save and then climb down yourself," Maria said and Gabriella nodded. So they did as they had decided. When it was Gabriella's turn to climb down the tree, it caught on fire. Gabriella realised this and screamed, but she could do nothing to save herself. The tree fell and with it Gabriella did as well. She let out one more scream and then everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile about twenty minutes from the Montez residence was another house which belonged to a Bolton family. Inside that house Troy Bolton was also asleep in his bed. Just like Maria had burst into her daughter's room, Troy was also awoken by his mother Lucielle Bolton, but for a very different reason.

"Wake up Troy and I mean now!" she said with worry. Troy muttered something and turned over. His mother had to shake him three times before Troy's eyes eventually opened.

"What's up mom? I want to go back to sleep,"

"Troy, you need to get downstairs now!" Lucielle said and dragged her son down towards the living room. Troy's father jack Bolton was sitting on the couch watching the news with fear. Troy looked over at the TV and the reporter was talking about a fire. When Troy recognised to whom this house belonged, his face drained of all the colour that was in it.

"That's Gabriella's house!" Troy exclaimed starting to panic. Gabriella was Troy's girlfriend for ten months and Troy was very protective of her. He cared about her more then anything else and his parents knew that he was scared.

"We have to go and get her and Maria," Troy said more calmly. His parents nodded and half an hour later the Boltons left to rescue Gabriella and her mother.


	2. Troy to the rescue

Chapter 2

Troy to the rescue

A/N: hey guys sorry about not introducing the story! I am still trying to figure out how this process works and I hope you will be patient with me! Just to get things clear this is a Troyella story because as I told you in my profile that is my favourite couple. Also I still have not figured out how to read my reviews but that does not mean that you have to stop writing them! Reviews will be much appreciated. So for that one person who reviewed my first chapter here is the continuation. This is dedicated to you and when I find out who you are you can expect a thank you at the beginning of one of my later chapters. So without further comments here is the second chapter!!!

Declaimer: I do not own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Twenty minutes later the Boltons arrived at their destination and the sight that greeted them was not pretty. The policemen were interviewing the neighbours to try and find out what happened. The firemen were trying to put out the fire, but the house was coming apart. Amidst all of this Maria Montez was trying to get attention of one of the police men.

As soon as Troy saw her he ran over to her and started asking questions,

"Maria! Where is Gabriella? Is she alright? Is there anything I can do to help?"

When Maria heard that someone was addressing her she turned around and came face to face with a very frantic Troy.

"Troy, try not to panic when I tell you what happened. Do you promise not to interrupt me?" Troy nodded

Maria told him everything about the fire and how she went down the tree first and then how when Gabriella started to make her way down the tree it had caught on fire and fell along with Gabriella, "…and now I'm am trying to get a policeman to try and help me find her, because I have no idea where she might be. What if the tree had crushed her? However, I hope that nothing like that had happened and that she is just there buried under the snow. Troy, earlier you asked me if you could help and I would really appreciate it if you could try and find her and…," Troy interrupted her rambling because he could not stand hearing it any longer. He was already scared that he might have lost Gabriella and he had to try and look for her himself.

"Maria, calm down. I will try and find Gabby as well. Don't worry we _will_ find her sooner or later." With that Troy gave Maria a hug and went looking for his girlfriend, calling out her name every so often.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly to find herself in the darkness. She had no idea where she was, but she felt cold. She tried to sit up but there was something heavy, that stopped her from doing so. Then she remembered the fire and the tree falling and realised that she was buried underneath the snow.

Gabriella moved her limbs as best as she could, to find out that miraculously nothing was broken. Then she heard a familiar voice calling her name so she started to scream out Troy's name at the top of her lungs so that she could be heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy was about to give up searching for Gabriella when he heard a faint, "Troy!" This was definitely Gabriella's voice so he followed it and came to the back of the house where the broken tree was. The sound was coming out of there so Troy immediately ran back to get his dad,

Jack Bolton was talking to Maria when he saw his son running towards them.

"Dad, I think I found her but I need your help to move the tree," panted Troy who was out of breath from running so fast. Jack nodded and ran after his son to go help him move the tree.

When they got there both Troy and Jack heard the faint sound and it was definitely coming from underneath the tree. They moved the tree to find…

Hahahahaha a cliff hanger!!!!!!!!! I have found out who sent me the review! Thank you Corbin's Girl the review was much appreciated! This chapter was dedicated to you! Tune in to find out who Jack and Troy had found under the tree. To my other readers, if you are members pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

ththHey guys!!!!! First of all let me apologise for the mix up with the chapters!!! Please don't lose faith in me!!! I am very sorry and as I keep telling you I am still figuring this process out! Before you read this chapter please go back to chapter 2 because then you will be able to understand this chapter as it is the continuation of a cliff hanger. Next I would like to wish all my readers a happy new year and best of luck for those of you in school. Lastly I would like to say that this chapter is dedicated to my two best friends in Russia, Tania and Sergey. Alright now on with the story….

Declaimer: I don't own anything!!!

_Recap: when they got there both Troy and Jack heard a faint sound and it was definitely coming from underneath the tree. They moved the tree to find…_

Gabriella lying there curled up in a small ball and it was evident that she was shivering. As soon as Troy saw who was lying under that tree he let out a sigh of relief.

"Gabriella! Thank God I was so worried," Troy lifted her out of the snow and held her close to his chest. Gabriella started crying with relief, which made her body shake even more. Jack took one look at the scene that was in front of him and decided to give the couple some space and go and get Maria to tell her that her daughter was alive.

"I'm going to get Maria. Stay here you two. Troy, will you be alright here?" Troy nodded and Jack left.

Troy and Gabriella stayed in silence for a few minutes while Gabriella continued to cry. Troy was rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. Finally Gabriella decided to break the silence.

"Troy?" Gabriella spoke weakly. Troy looked down at her and she could see love and concern in his piercing blue eyes.

"Yes Gabby what is it?" Troy spoke gently and calmly

"Troy, I am so cold," Gabby managed to get out before she started shaking with cold again. Troy immediately jumped into action. He gently sat Gabriella down on a broken tree and took of his big black coat that had a furry hood. 'It's a good thing that I grabbed that coat because honestly I was not thinking what to wear since I was so worried about Gabby,' he thought as he wrapped the coat gently around his girlfriend. Gabriella felt the warmth and that calmed her down. After Troy made sure that Gabriella was warm enough he picked her up again and held her to his chest again. Her head nestled in the hood and it looked like Troy was holding a baby.

Gabriella sighed in content as she felt her boyfriend's arms wrap around her again. She felt warm and safe, forgetting the events that took place that night, because it was hard to think about such things when she was in Troy's arms.

"Better?" Troy asked with a chuckle as he saw Gabriella's face. Gabriella nodded and nestled deeper into Troy's chest. "Get some sleep now Brie," Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead and she smiled. Before long Gabriella was asleep.

Jack and Maria came back to the couple just after Gabriella's breathing became even, which indicated that she was asleep. Maria rushed over to Troy and started crying from relief. "My baby! thank you Troy! Thank you very much!" Maria hugged Troy and then kissed her daughter on her forehead. Troy smiled but he was still concerned about Gabriella. Even though se was asleep she still looked very weak.

After a couple of minutes of talking and Jack and Troy explaining to Maria where and how they found Gabriella Troy decided it was time for them to move her to the fromt of the house where they could arrange the situation about where Gabriella and Maria would live.

"I think we should go back and talk to the police now," Troy said. The other two adults nodded and everyone went back to the front yard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene that awaited Troy, Gabriella, Jack and Maria was pretty chaotic. The firemen were still trying to put down the fire and Luciell Bolton was trying hard not to show the worry on her face. She was very concerned about the fire but more concerned about the fact that Gabriella might have been in danger. Lucielle really liked Gabriella and had thought of her as her own daughter since the first time that Troy had brought his girlfriend home to meet his parents properly. That night Lucielle had noticed how Troy looked at the girl and she realised that her son was in love for the first time, but that the love that he had for Gabriella was going to last a lifetime. So now Lucielle was wondering how she was going to handle a grieving Troy should anything to his girlfriend. Finally she saw her husband approaching her along with Maria, Troy and to her relief Gabriella, who was still sound asleep in Troy's arms.

After Jack explained everything that happened in the back yard to his wife, a police officer came over to the two families.

"Well we have managed to put the fire out but I have some sad news," the three adults and Troy looked at the policeman expectantly.

"The house will take at least two years to rebuild if not more so Miss Montez do you know where you and your daughter can live for at least that long?"

Maria was considering where Gabriella and herself could go until she heard Jack speak, "they can live with us. We have two more rooms that can be used so that is not a problem."

"Jack, are you sure? Gabby and I don't want to intrude…."

"Not at all Maria, you and Gabby are family remember?"

Maria did not bother to argue because she knew that Jack had won the argument.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the Boltons along with Maria and Gabby, who was still in Troy's arms, stepped into the Bolton household Troy immediately took Gabriella and put her into bed at the request of Maria that Gabriella should sleep with her the first night due to Gabriella getting nightmares, which was possible. Troy tucked Gabby in and kissed her on her forehead then gently closed the door and went to his room to get some much needed sleep.

However, a couple of hours later Troy was woken up again, but this time by Maria.

"Troy, I am do dory to wake you up, but Gabby has had a nightmare and no matter what I did to try and calm hr down she would not listen to me, can you come and help me?" Troy nodded and jumped out of bed to go and try to calm down his girlfriend.

No matter what Troy tried he could not cal her either. Eventually Maria suggested, "Troy, maybe she should be with you right now," Troy got the hint and took Gabby with him to his bedroom and tucked her into his bed. Then he got into bed himself and put his arms around her. Before long Gabriella Montez was fast asleep and finally able to forget that terrible night.

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long update. School started and I have a lot of work. This chapter is longer so I hope that makes up for the long wait. Ill try to update soon. Any suggestions are welcome and it would mean a lot to me if you could bring in your own ideas to the story. Please review!!!!!!

Love

Olga

xx


End file.
